


Sleepy Bois Inc Family Adventures

by HeatherNamaraYT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, Mr Beast Challenges, Twitch Rivals, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT
Summary: It was hilarious to Phil, Wilbur, Techno and Tommy that no one had figured out that they were family. Well, Tubbo knew. But that was because he was Tubbo.There had been some moments where people could have put two and two together, but they seemed to be too stupid to do so.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 746





	1. -Incident #1-

"--and that is how I accidently killed Dream with a minecart." Tommy finished.

Sapnap, George and Skeppy were dying of laughter while Dream could be heard visibly pouting. 

"Oh my god, why are you so bad?" Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream sighed. "Shut up Snapchat." He retorted. 

"OI! YOU TAKE THAT BA-" he was cut by a loud bang coming from Tommy's mic.

"Tommy? Everything ok?" George asked.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, "Oh my brother just fell down the stairs again."

Silence followed his announcement.

"You have a brother?" Skeppy asked.

"Duh, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't have one." Tommy rolled his eyes. "You really are dumb, Skeppy."

"HEY!" 

Sapnap laughed. "It is true, though."

The conversation strayed away from Tommy's family as they started attacking Skeppy, which lead to him calling Bad and complaining.


	2. -Incident #2-

"Alright, for this episode we have Technoblade and Dream! They will be competing in a bunch of little challenges we've made with three friends that they'll be calling in now!" Mr Beast called out, grinning. "And Dream, you have permission to choose Karl!"

"Alright! Karl, come here while I call George and Sapnap." Dream said, tabbed out.

Chris flew over to Technoblade. "So Technoblade, who are you calling in?" he asked.

Techno grunted. "They'll be joining the call now."

"HI BIG MAN!" Tommy's voice yelled threw the vc.

"Aw man, who let the child in." George's voice followed Tommy's.

"KARL!"

"SAPNAP!"

"Hey." Philza stated.

They waited a moment for the final person to join the call. When no one came, Mr Beast flew over to Technoblade.

"So, where's you final teammate?" He asked.

"He's coming." Technoblade said in his usual bored voice. 

As he said that, a new person joined the vc.

"I actually hate you." Wilbur Soot's voice said. 

"That's a lie." Phil laughed.

"Its actually not. I am literally bleeding and it's all you fault Techno."

"WHAT?!" eight voices yelled at once.

Techno sighed. "How is it my fault?"

"Why don't I tell you, huh?" Wilbur spat. "I was walking calmly back home from my office when I receive a text from Techno saying We're filming a video with Mr Beast, get on Minecraft. I then have to turn round and sprint two blocks back to my office block, and in my rush, I trip over an abandoned bike so now I'm sitting here, recording, with the side of my face and my hands covered in grazes."

Silence. Then-

"BAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Tommy roared with laughter. 

"Tommy please stop laughing, Wil is injured." Phil sighed.

"Oh come on Phil! Don't you find it hilarious that a guy that's 6'5 and could kick a door down in one swing can trip over a bike and get covered in grazes!?" He exclaimed, still laughing.

"You kicked a door down?" Sapnap asked, laughing.

"YOUR 6'5?!" Was all Chris could manage to say.

That video didn't really go as planned.


	3. -Incident #3-

Twitch Rivals was going great. The Tournament hadn't even started and they were already making enemies. Granted, they were messing around and causing trouble but hey, that was the fun part!

What the viewers didn't realize was that Wilbur wasn't wearing headphones. And the occasional deep laugh was not coming from him.

But Techno. 

Yes that's right. Phil had kicked Techno off his computer after Techno had pulled three all-nighters, skipped two college lectures and missed dinner three times.

So Techno was spending the day with Wilbur at his office. Because they had forgotten Twitch Rivals was on.

And he was dying of laughter at all the antics Wilbur, Phil, Tommy and Tubbo were getting up to.

"W̵͎̊͝i̷̧͚͇̱̗̪͉̍̍̓̈́̓̑͊ļ̷̻̭̟͔̝͛́͛͋̒͂͆̄̄̀̐͊̋̀͜͝b̸̩̪̯̠̜͐̉͝ǘ̷̘͉͍̩̫̬̣̖͚͎̺̐̐͋̓r̶̞̩̲̠͈̳̹̖͊̈́̎̒̚͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨͕͈͇͚̟̰͔͈̦̘̘̅̒̿͆̓̊̊̓̚ͅͅS̴̝͍̱͚͉̱̮̩̘͉̗̎́̃̀̑͒̈́̕ͅơ̴̧̢̛̘̗̞̘̳͖̬͙̠̱̮̦͚͔̅͋̈́̑̽̎̃̌̐̌͘ȯ̸̥̫͉͓̻̙͉̱͊̂̏̓́̓͗̾̒͘͠ṱ̴̡̛̮͖̤̻͑̈́̓͗̾̌̆͂̐̌͠͝" echoed through the mic the minute the event ended.

"Oh my god." Tubbo exclaimed. "I could literally hear the zalgo text!"

Phil and Wilbur burst out out laughing as Tommy slammed his head on his desk.


	4. -Incident #4-

Tommy snorted. "I think his dad just came in!" He told the viewers. "This is the problem with being our age and being minecraft youtubers."

"I hate to inform you that Father Dearest is very upset" Tubbo said as he unmuted.

"Do you have to mumble? Do you have to mumble now?" Tommy sniggered. "Why is 'father dearest' so upset Tubbo Underscore?"

Tubbo sighed. "Because Brother Dearest has University tomorrow. As does sister dearest."

Tommy laughed. "Why are you calling them that?" he asked, still laughing.

"That is their name to me."

That just made Tommy laugh louder.

"Yeah well..." Tommy started, as he regained his breathe. "DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Your a bitch"

Tommy laughed. "I'm just checking if he's alright! See I can yell at my family at 10 pm and they won't care."

"Hatred doesn't even begin to descirbe the emotion I'm feeling." Tubbo stated.

"yeah well-" a distant shout cut Tommy off. "What? No I was just proving something to my friend because his dad was yelling at him. No don't- I"M RECORDING!"

Tubbo snorted.

"I sure hope he doesnt watch this video." Tommy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guessed who Tubbo's dad, brother and sister are?


End file.
